disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_officalfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Walker
Chris L.[4] "Strongfat"[3] Walker is one of the primary antagonists of Outlast and a minor antagonist in Outlast: Whistleblower. He is a recurring and very large Variant that pursues Miles Upshur relentlessly, and who is considerably larger and stronger than any other inmate. https://outlast.fandom.com/wiki/Chris_Walker# hide#Background #Characteristics #Story ##Outlast ##Outlast: Whistleblower ##Outlast: The Murkoff Account #Personality #Physical description #Trivia #References #Navigation A document states that Walker's "predominant fixation... is a manic exaggeration of military security protocol". He claims the flesh ripped from his forehead allows for a truer vision, much like tuatara and their third eye. The removal of his nose and lips was a result of self-mutilation due to extreme anxiety. He is responsible for the deaths of various people inside the asylum, employees and patients alike, in an attempt to contain The Walrider, which Father Martin is trying to set loose upon the world. A note reveals that before being admitted into Mount Massive Asylum, Walker was ex-military police, as well as having toured Afghanistan several times. Prior to being committed to Mount Massive, Walker was hired as a security guard for Murkoff after returning from Afghanistan. Despite his stature and his almost inhuman strength, Walker had a child-like mind. He became surveillance officer for the Spindletop Psychotherapy Clinic in Texas. There, he was nicknamed "Strongfat" by his colleagues, which he despised. At some point, Walker's psyche broke. He murdered three inmates, all war veterans. When the bodies of his victims were found, they had been brutally ripped apart. Two Murkoff agents named Pauline Glick and Paul Marion investigated the murders without involving the police. Eventually, they discovered that Walker was behind them when a fourth victim, Doctor Claymore, had been found in a therapy room. Realizing that this should have been recorded on the security monitors, they visited Walker's control room. However, the monitors had been smashed, and since only two people had access to the monitors including Claymore and Walker, they figured that Chris was the one responsible. They headed to Chris' residence, but he was not home. They found four cooler boxes, three of which contained the heads of Walker's previous victims. When they discovered that one of the boxes was empty, they realized that he was bound to arrive home soon and so they waited for him. Meanwhile, they searched his house and found his childhood toy, a stuffed toy pig. Shortly afterward, Walker arrived home with the head of his last victim. The officers immediately drew their guns and ordered him to stand down. However, seeing the investigators holding his stuffed animal, he lashed out at them. He threw Pauline to the ground and grabbed Paul by the throat. Pauline shot him several times in the face, scarring him horribly. In response, Walker dropped Paul and instead attacked Pauline, throwing her through a window. Before Chris could kill her, Paul grabbed his gun and shot Chris several times, only for Chris to knock the gun out of his hand and throw him to the ground. As he approached Paul, Pauline got in her car and drove at Chris; the impact throwing him against a rock and knocking him unconscious. Afterwards, Walker was apprehended by the two agents. As he was a Murkoff employee, the killings were blamed on another patient Omar Abdul Malik, who received a life sentence in prison. Walker however was not surrendered to the police, but was instead committed to Mount Massive Asylum for experimentation. Two months later Pauline was called to the asylum where she met Jeremy Blaire in the underground lab. Blaire showed her Walker, who was not recognizable as a human anymore and had been turned into a monster. Walker is a very large and burly man who possesses superhuman strength and durability; He is able to easily pick up a fully grown man with one hand and even tear off someone's head from their body. During his encounter with the Pauls, Chris displayed high pain tolerance, withstanding multiple gunshots to his torso and jaw, as well as being hit by Pauline's car. He is also surprisingly athletic for his size, running almost as fast as Miles and being able to leap over obstacles to get to him. Although his psyche has been severely damaged, he holds a certain level of intelligence, being able to track down Miles in the darkness by listening for him or checking lockers to see if he's hiding inside them. He also seems to display at least a limited awareness of what's happening at the asylum. Walker seems to keep trophies of his victims, as many severed heads are seen lined up on bookshelves in the Administration Block's library. After the security breach, Walker roams the asylum, killing any and all people he sees as potential hosts for The Walrider, staff and patients alike. Many headless corpses are seen, mainly in the Administration Block, due to Walker's attempts at containment. Following the asylum's riots, Murkoff sent a team of tactical operators in an attempt to contain the situation. However, the PMCs were eventually overwhelmed and killed by the loose Variants including Chris, in the Administration Block's library. Walker then proceeded to stack the heads of the fallen agents on to the bookshelves and impaled team leader Stephenson on an iron pole, leaving him for dead. Not long after the aforementioned event, Miles arrives at the asylum and enters the same library, only to discover blood, bodies, and heads lined up on the bookshelves. He also discovers Stephenson, impaled on the iron pole and seemingly dead. However, Stephenson wakes up briefly to warn the distressed journalist about the dangers that lurk in the asylum. With his dying breath, Stephenson warns Miles to get out while he still can, before dying. After an unnerved Miles leaves the library, he spots Walker for the first time, in a corridor above the main hall, just as he enters another room. After passing by and attempting to squeeze through a small gap, he is suddenly grabbed by Walker who calls him a "little pig" and throws him through a glass window, and he falls about twenty feet into the atrium. Later, when Walker realizes the fall did not kill Miles, he breaks into the Security Control room to look for him but leaves when Miles hides in a locker. Not seen for a period of time, Walker is later shown ripping the head off an employee in the asylum prison while speaking about containment. Soon afterward, Miles opens a decontamination gate which Walker enters and breaks the glass to the control room, forcing Miles to exit through an air vent. Blasted out of a window by an explosion, Miles is pursued by Walker but escapes by squeezing through a barricade. In the sewers, while attempting to drain the water to continue, Walker further hinders Miles' progress but Miles succeeds in the drainage and escapes down a ladder. Walker does not give up however, and stalks Miles in a large, dark room completely filled with waist deep water where Miles again escapes, using a ladder. Walker once again attempts to kill Miles in the Male Ward while he is busy turning the sprinklers on. Out in the Courtyard, which Walker is patrolling, he comes very close to catching Miles but is unable to fit through a small gap that Miles moves through. Miles sneaks past him on the way to meet Father Martin and he attempts to chase Miles one last time after Miles gets the elevator key. Miles barely manages to hide from him and rushes out of the hall to attempt to leave the asylum via the elevator. When it is revealed that Father Martin tricked Miles into entering the Underground Lab where the Walrider's host, Billy Hope, resides, Miles is chased by the Walrider back the way he came. Upon opening a door, Walker grabs Miles and throws him to the ground, telling him he won't escape this time and utters his nickname for Miles, little pig, one last time. Unknowingly having put himself in the path of the charging Walrider, he is grabbed and spiraled away from Miles, slamming into a wall. As the Walrider relentlessly beats him against the walls, he growls in rage and agony before being beaten so badly that he can do nothing more than meekly choke. Miles films as the Walrider lifts him up into the air and flies with him through a nearby closed air grate, forcing Walker's huge body through such a tiny area, which shreds his body and spills a massive amount of blood and guts on the surrounding area, killing him. Walker makes a brief appearance in Prison. After Jeremy hears Chris screaming and bashing a door nearby, Jeremy exclaims, "Do me a favor and die here, Park", before running away. Evading Chris, Waylon then makes his way down several hallways and squeezes through a tight gap, impassable by Walker. Waylon heads further on through the prison block, passing by Father Martin who is painting on the wall for Miles which reads "Down the Drain". Waylon heads further down the Prison Block, trying to find a way to the Administration Block to escape. Just as Waylon finds his way through a dark corridor, Walker re-appears behind Park and chases him. Waylon makes his way down the corridors and jumps through a window. After this encounter, Walker is not seen again. Following the events behind the Mount Massive Asylum Incident, Walker is shown tearing the head off a Murkoff employee in Waylon Park's leaked footage.[5] Walker is insanely obsessed with security protocol and will go on mass murderous treks just to do what's for the greater good. His fixation on containment likely originates from his military background, and after comprehending the situation of the slaughter, he begins to kill everyone in sight in order to make sure there is no host for the Walrider to possess. Despite being an extremely violent and lumbering brute, Walker's dialogue reveals that he is somewhat calm, level-headed, and truly wants to do good, stating he must defeat the Walrider before it reaches the local town and telling Miles he only wants to help. Either way, his unstable mental state and habit of ripping off and collecting heads proves he is acutely insane. Walker's appearance walks a line between overweight and extremely muscular, the former showing in his bloated stretch mark littered stomach and the latter showing in Walker's massively powerful arms and legs. Prior to his commitment to the asylum, Walker had short hair and donned the standard Murkoff security uniform - light blue police shirt, black pants, matching shoes, tie and duty belt, as well as a security patch on his sleeve and a watch on his right wrist. During a fight with the Murkoff agents, Chris was shot several times, with one bullet piercing his cheeks, leaving him with a number of scars. After being exposed to the Morphogenic Engine, his eyes have been covered by a white layer similar to cataracts and he has the flesh on his forehead, lips and nose ripped off. Documents reveal Walker performed these mutilations on himself to give him "truer vision". To prevent further self-harm, Walker was embedded with a large metal brace-like mouthpiece that pulls his lips and cheeks apart, leaving him with a permanent sneer on his face. As he was a physical threat to his doctors, Chris was restrained with chains that stretch around his wrists and ankles, all gorily splattered in blood. The chains also serve to telegraph Chris' location to the player, as they give off rattling and clinking noises when he moves. Walker lacks a shirt and only dons a burlap pair of pants and tan combat boots. *If the player manages to catch up to Chris while he's stalking the corridor in the Administration Block, Walker will not respond to Miles' presence and proceed to room A 205, locking the door behind him, preventing the player from entering, as this is a scripted event which cannot be disrupted. *During the second chase sequence in Prison, Chris will cease any further action, after Waylon jumps over the last hospital bed. If he is approached, Walker will either despawn or hit the player. By entering and exiting a nearby locker, the chase sequence can be restarted. This is due to Walker not having a patrolling pattern coded for this section if he loses sight of Waylon. *In the first demo, Walker's appearance is slightly different from the final version. One of the most noticeable differences between Chris Walker's demo version from the full game is the fact that the skin on his forehead that he claims gives him "truer vision" is still very much intact. *In the first demo, a glitch can occur while Chris pursues Miles. If Walker gets caught on one of the corners in the hallway, he will get stuck and stay that way until Miles passes by him. At that point, Walker will resume chasing his intended target. *The image frequently used to advertise Outlast shows Chris' demo character model. *In Outlast's first trailer, Chris Walker appeared as a slim, standard looking Variant. His design was overhauled after Marc-Antoine Senecal joined the project. #↑ Big Fucking Guy #↑ Death of the Soldier #↑ 3.0 3.1 The Murkoff Account Issue #1, Page 10 #↑ Project Walrider Patient Status Report for Chris Walker #↑ The Murkoff Account Issue #3, Page 4 Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)